


The Arrangement

by PaigeNicoleBabie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Oops, Other Characters I may have forgotten to mention.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeNicoleBabie/pseuds/PaigeNicoleBabie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Reso puts his little sister in an arranged marriage with Roman Reigns, of course, she doesn't know that yet. She doesn't handle the news very well. But given some time she comes around hesitantly and is given a month with her future husband. They move her things into his house, and plan their wedding, Roman handing Paige her engagement ring. This is just they little journey she goes on leading up to a year after Roman and her got married. See how well she adjusts to the big change and what surprises await.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to WWE... I own nobody but Paige and Trace and my friend Ryder Orion owns... Well, Ryder and Orion... How about them odds? Heh.

“Paige my darling little sister come here right at this second.” Paige rolls her hazel eyes and slips out of her room and trots down the stairs. “What is it my charmingly annoying big brother?” Jason smirks, “Heh, you called me charming.”  
“Oh for the love of-“  
“Shush woman! I have to talk to you.”  
“Then stop getting a bloated head and talk.”  
“Well technically we are talking…”  
“JASON!”  
“Alright, alright. Unknot those panties of yours and sit down.” The 26 year-old glares at her older brother by 15 years and sits down. “So what’s up bro-ham?”  
“Uhm… Well…” Just then Jason’s husband Ted walks in holding their little daughter in one arm and hold their sons hand with his free hand. “Honies, I’m home!”  
“TEDDY! MY BABIES!” Paige gets up and hurries over to her little nephew and picks him up, swinging him around. He laughs happily and then she sets him down and moves to her niece, kissing her on the head and taking her in her arms. She then moves on to Ted and hugs him tight and kisses his cheek as he returns the gesture. “Paige Nicole I swear, get your ass back in the chair.”  
“Alright, alright. Now it’s your turn to unknot your panties Jay.” Jason scoffs as Paige sits in the chair placing her niece on her lap and gently bouncing her legs and smiling at the giggling toddler. “So, now are you going to listen to me?” Jason asks as Ted goes and sits down by Jason and their son goes off to play quietly. “I’m here no? I think that means I’m listening.”  
“Okay… I-“ Jason takes a breath and Ted grabs his hand reassuringly. Paige frowns slightly. “JayJay… What’s going on? I’m starting to get a little worried. Is everything alright? Are you… Sick?” She whispers quietly. “No, nonono… I am so sorry to worry you… I am fine I assure you, this is just going to be hard to talk about…”  
“Well out with it please! I’m over here crawling in my skin with anxiousness..”  
“Okay… You’re getting married.”  
......................................................................  
“What? No I’m not.”  
“Yes you are.”  
“Jason… No I’m not. How can I get married if I’m not seeing anyone?”  
“That’s the thing… I uh, we, arranged for you to get married.”  
“You WHAT?!” Paige set down her niece who ran over to her brother and her brother quickly took her hand and led her into his room and shut the door, knowing what was about to happen. Smart boy. Jason flinched a bit, “We arranged for you to get married to someone.”  
“Why in the FUCK would you DO something like that Jason?! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!” Jason sighed heavily, his sister was a terror when she was really pissed off, and he knew she would be like that at this time, so he was ready for her. “Because Paige, You need someone who can take care of you and protect you. This guy’s family is close friends with Ted and I and I have met the man, he is perfect for you, you just don’t know it.  
“You need someone who will treat you like a queen, protect you, love you the way you deserved to be loved. Hell, he would WORSHIP you, like you walked on water or some shit. You need that stability in your life. After you last boyfriend I-I… I’m afraid you are going to seriously hurt, or even killed. And I can’t lose you Paige! You’re all I got.” Paige’s anger softened a bit. Yes Jason did have his husband and their children, Paige was his blood. He basically raised her. Their mother died in childbirth, and their father blamed himself and Paige. He didn’t even want to take her home, but Jason made him. The second their father reluctantly brought her home he passed her to Jason and made him care for Paige, which he did happily. He got her into a daycare, which he and his best friend Adam who is like his brother and Paige’s brother, paid for together while they were in school. They both took care of her and spent all the time in the world with her, and once they turned 17 they moved into a little apartment together with the now 3 year-old and put her through school while going to school and everything. Paige grew up to resent her father almost as much as Jason did for how he was willing to neglect his baby for something that can happen to anyone.  
Paige sighs sadly remembering on her 18th birthday when her dad called her up on the phone. All he did was tell her how she wasn’t a planned baby and that she was the worst mistake of his life and how he shouldn’t have listened to Jason and brought her home and he wished he had just left her at the hospital like he wanted. When he eventually had a heart attack and passed away, Jason and Paige went to the funeral.  
Everyone was asking Paige how she was doing and if she was sad that her father was gone, and she just simply said, “Not really, he never loved me, he called me a mistake, blamed me for my mother’s death, never took care of me, Jason took care of me. My dad would have left me on the side of the road given a chance. So no, I’m not upset, I can’t say that I miss him. I wish we could have had a normal relationship, but he burnt that bridge a long time ago.”  
Paige’s anger comes back again at she gives Jason a death glare as Jason sit there silently watching his sister. It pains him to see her like this, all he wants is what’s best for her, and he KNOWS this is what’s best for her. Hell Adam even went along with it and Adam wouldn’t if he didn’t think it was a good idea. “I can’t believe you Jason… I can’t believe you would do this to me. This is 2016, not the fucking 1500s…”  
“I know…”  
“Paige,” Ted finally speaks up, not able to bear another moment of this, “please don’t be mad at Jason, he is only trying to do what’s best for you… Remember what happened with Tommy…” Paige stops and stares at Ted. She remembers all too well. It was two years ago, but Paige remembers it like it happened only months ago.  
......................................................................  
“Yes, I remember Tommy…”  
“And what happened with Tommy?” Paige’s face turned into a pained face as Ted made her tell them exactly what had happened with Tommy. “He-he… He cheated on me, after 4 years. And I found out it had been going on for half the time we were together. We were going to get married, and I broke off our engagement and he blew a gasket. He slapped me, he threw me against the wall and punched me in the face, broke my nose. Threw me on the ground, kicked me broke some ribs, then my arm and then he kicked me in the face, thankfully he didn’t make me swallow my teeth.”  
“And he left you on the floor of his apartment a bloody mess, and who did you call? Did you call 911?”  
“No… I called Jay…”  
“Right… I remember him rolling over to answer his phone, not really knowing who it was. And when he answered and heard you on the other end broken, and in tears, what did he do?”  
“I don’t know… I blacked out.”  
“He freaked out, jumped out of bed, threw some random clothes on and rushed out the door to get to you, then he took you to the hospital. Once he made sure you were okay he left me and the kids there with you, then picked up Adam and went and beat the hell out of Tommy, he was worse off than you were.”  
“But… You can’t just arrange a marriage for someone anymore, that’s not how it works…”  
“I know, but it’s done, and you will go through with it. That is final Paige. You will be getting married in a month.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“It will give you a chance to meet your future husband.”  
“And get to know him and show you that he isn’t a bad guy, and you will come to find out that you do know him and I am right.” Paige looks down, then looks back at Ted and Jason, her face unreadable. That makes Jason worry. He is able to read his sister like a book from taking care of her for so long, and she wears her heart and emotions on her sleeve and in her eyes, so he knew. But when he searched her eyes, he didn’t see any sign of emotion in them which worried him a bit.  
Paige walked away from them and silently grabbed her sweater and slipped it on her arms and zipped it up and got on her shoes. “Paige, where are you going?” Jason and Ted stand up and look at Paige who doesn’t answer them. She simply finishes putting on her shoes and stands up, puts her phone in her back pocket and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. “Jay…”  
“Not even a slam, or anything…”  
“We can’t just let her leave!”  
“What choice do we have Teddy? She is 26, not 16. And we can do whatever we want but she won’t come back, we both know that. She will come back when she is ready.”  
“I know… But still… After Tommy, there are people out there that know him, and he got sent to prison, he blames her… Those people blame her, and they will come after her…”  
“Remember my love, my little sister is a force to be reckoned with. She isn’t a push over, she may be about 5’5 and weigh only about 132lbs, but she will kick a guy’s ass if she has too, she doesn’t back down. Tommy, well Tommy was a building! Paige could try to fight back but it wouldn’t have made much of a difference. We have seen Paige take on guys that are bigger than her, even girls, she knows how to fight.”  
“Yeah I know… But those guys won’t play fair, they will bring a knife to a fist fight, or worse…”  
“Please don’t remind me… But like I said, nothing we can do… She knows she is probably in danger, but right now, she doesn’t really care.” Jason takes out his phone and tries calling her. Her phone goes straight to voicemail. He then takes Ted's phone and calls Paige, and again it goes right to voicemail. “See what I mean?” Ted nods sadly.  
......................................................................  
“Wait, wait, wait… JayJay did what?” Paige looked up at her best friend Ryder Orion with a tear-stained face. “He put me into an arranged marriage with some guy!”  
“Who?”  
“I don’t know… How could he do this to me Ryder? How?”  
“I don’t know… I guess after Tommy, JayJay became afraid. Tommy could have killed you Angel…” Ryder’s boyfriend Dean walks into the room, curious as to what all the fussing is about. “What going on in here? Why is there all this emotional sobbing? Are you… Well, you know…” Ryder and Paige both look at Dean with a strange face and Dean throws his hands up in the air, “I swear you women are such a mystery, you HAVE to be aliens.” Paige chuckles humorlessly, “Maybe you guys are the aliens here, ever thought of it that way?” Dean’s eyes widen, “What crawled up your downstairs?”  
“My fucking brother that’s what! Dean, he put me into an arranged marriage…”  
“What is this? 1542?”  
“That’s what I’m saying! I mean, I know in some places they may still arrange marriages… But for fuck’s sake here? Of all places!”  
“Hmm… You know… I have a buddy who was just talking to me about that.. Seems like he is in the same situation. But he seems alright with it. Says he knows the girl and he says she is amazing smart and funny and the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. So adorable he tells me…”  
“Well your buddy wants to go through with his, I don’t want to go through with this… I don’t care what Jay’s reason is, I will refuse. That is not how you treat another person…”  
“Well, Paige… From what you have told me, Jay is just looking out for you. I mean you do need a person to treat you like the goddess that you are. And you know this guy. Not like it’s a complete stranger. Also, you need someone to protect you in instances you aren’t able to do it yourself…”  
“But I know quite a few guys… It could be anyone…” Ryder nods her head as Paige leans her head on her best friend’s shoulder. Ryder remains still, letting Paige find comfort in her, then Ryder starts playing with Paige’s long, curled brown hair. Paige sighed softly and closes his eyes and Ryder looks over at Dean with a questioning look.  
Dean gives her his own back, a silent conversation going on, but if Paige saw, she would know exactly what was happening. Ryder looked at her boyfriend with the silent, _“Do you think your buddy is the guy Paige is supposed to marry?”_ And Dean answering back with, _“I don’t know, maybe… I don’t know of a lot of people here in the U.S. getting set up in arranged marriages. But who really knows anymore.”_ Ryder nods her head slightly and they stop it there before they get caught. Ryder thinks about the month Paige will have with her husband-to-be so at least she can get to know him better and maybe there will be something there that will make Paige want to get married to this guy after a month of being with him-slash-getting to know him.  
......................................................................  
Roman looked at his cousins, twins Jey and Jon. As much as he loved his cousins, he could seriously knock their heads together right now. “Why would you do something so idiotic?”  
“Because, we know you like Jason Reso’s little sister. You two have been friends for a long time.”  
“Yeah and you almost lost it when you saw what Tommy did to her.”  
“Jay knows how you feel and he is surprisingly cool with it. He knows you will treat her right and treat her like a goddess.”  
“And protect her.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh I know… I am excited to marry her… But I just wish it wouldn’t have been arranged. I wish I could have made her fall in love with me and then we get married. No arrangements, but two consenting adults.”  
“Well man, you will get to see her tomorrow, maybe, just maybe, you can get her to fall in love with you in a month.”  
“I don’t know man, you know how Paige can be, a bit strong willed.”  
“I know… She is such a nice girl though. Feisty, strong-willed, smart, sweet, funny, beautiful.” Jey wiggled his eyebrows and dodged a swing from his cousin. “I will be determined to make her try to love me... I know we can fall in love with each other in due time.”  
“Dude, there is no we in that. You are already in love with her.” Jon says and it is his turn to dodge a swing from his cousin. “But what if she doesn’t like Samoans?”  
“You know she isn’t a picky person. I think she may be very well interested.”  
“Really?”  
“Hell yeah! She loves tattoos and look at the tribal tat you got sporting on that arm of yours.”  
“And I hear she is kind of kinky, so I think she will like the long hair for pulling on…”  
“Plus, you know how crazy we Samoans can get in bed. Our sex drive is insane, and we pride ourselves on being really good.” Roman chuckles and shakes his head. “You make valid points. We will just have to wait and see then.”  
......................................................................  
Paige woke up on the floor of Trace’s bed room with Trace and his boyfriend Dolph on each side of her cuddling her. She stretches realizing she is super uncomfortable after a night on the floor, despite all the pillows and blankets they had under them. Dolph stirs and sits up as well with a stretch and a yawn. “Morning sunshine. Sleep well?”  
“As if. I can’t believe we all zonked on the floor.”  
“I can. Man you were wasted.”  
“I have my reasons.”  
“Oh I know. You told us after you started drinking. That was probably the heaviest I’ve ever seen you drink.”  
“Yeah… There is a reason to that, as well. I’d rather live a long life and enjoy life, not get wasted every day and get liver disease and not be able to enjoy life. And I cut my risks down cause I refuse to never EEEEEEEEEEEVER smoke or do drugs.”  
“Heh, I see what you did there.” Paige smirks, “So how did I get here anyways last night? I forget.” Dolph chuckles, “Well, Ryder and Dean brought you over to hang out and then Orion and Wade came over and we had a little party, It was clear you were stressing so Wade made you a drink and one turned into 3, 3 turned into 6, and then you were wasted, and emotional.”  
“Well fuck.”  
“Yeah, and then you told Ryder to NOT take you home so you stayed here and told Trace and I what is going on and here we are… And Trace and I talked after you passed out and…”  
“We think you should go through with it.”  
“WHAT?! You guys too?”  
“Yes, I mean, you have a month to spend with this guy, you know him already, there is a chance for you to fall in love with him…”  
“Plus, there is no WAY he could turn out like Tommy.”  
“We believe Jay if he says this guy will treat you like a queen, so he has to already have a crush on you… So it must be someone you have known for a while.” Paige sighs, defeated. “Alright fine… I will give this a chance.”  
“Just remember, if it turns out this wasn’t a good idea, you can divorce him, cause come on, what is this? 1542?”  
“Right? I think now days we should be able to get a divorce and like remain single forever.”  
“So tell me Paige, do you have a crush on anyone?”  
“Yeah, do you like anyone?”  
“Well… There is this one guy I know, Samoan man, very sexy. He is about 4 years older than me and he’s got this tribal tattoo on his arm.”  
“Girl, what’s his name?”  
“Roman Reigns.”  
......................................................................  
Jason paces back in forth in front of Ted, Roman would be here soon and Paige still wasn’t home. He was worried. He was real afraid that he had fucked up big time and lost his little sister forever. “What if she doesn’t come back? What if she skips town and starts a new life? What if something bad happened to her last night? Oh god, what have I done?”  
“Jay, relax. She is fine.”  
“How do you even know that Teddy?”  
“I talked to Ryder last night. Paige got really wasted, but she’s fine. She slept over at Trace and Dolph’s place.” Jay visibly relaxes, “Thank god.” Just then there was a knock on the door and Jason went to answer it ready to apologize to Roman. He opens the door, “Hey look I’m sorry but my sister isn’t back yet…”  
“Yes she is.” Jason looks at Paige and pulls her into a tight hug, “I was so worried about you. When you didn’t come home last night I couldn’t even sleep.” Paige frowns and hugs back. “Sorry, I just needed to get away from you before I punched you in the face last night. Since I had time to think and talk to others though, I decided… I will give this a chance… I’m not happy that you did this, but I gotta take a chance I guess.”  
“You have a month before the wedding come on.”  
“And if it doesn’t work out, just divorce him, it’s not like you’re gonna bring shame onto your family if you do. This isn't 1542.” Paige rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I know. But why are you doing this to me? I didn’t arrange for you two to get together…”  
“Actually, you did.”  
“You're right, I did... Dammit. Curse me and my awesome match making skills.” Paige smiles softly and gets away from Jason. “Now, I have to shower, do my hair and makeup and get some different clothes before this person shows up.” She trots up the stairs and disappears into her room. “She is going to be so surprised.”  
“I know, how can she not know that we know she has a crush on Roman Reigns? And that Roman has a crush on her? And that we arranged a marriage between the two of them?”  
“We are match makers ourselves.”  
“Just have a different way of doing it.”  
“Why save years of dating. Cut out the middle man and just get married… Well if you aren’t sure they are ‘the one’ then I can see it, but I have a good feeling about these two… I mean have you seen those two around each other?”  
“They are close. It’s kinda obvious.” There is a knock on the door and Jason gets it, “Hey Roman, you’re here. Good. Come on in.” Roman walks in and Jason shuts the door. “Thanks Jay… So, is Paige here?”  
“Yeah she’s upstairs getting ready. You’re gonna have to have a seat and wait with us.”  
......................................................................  
Paige gets the majority of the way dressed and just slips on a tank top and jeans and looks over herself in the mirror and takes a deep breath. “Damn I look good… Okay, I can do this… It can’t be that bad…” Paige opens her bed room door and stands at the top of the stairs. “Is he here yet JayJay?”  
“Yes. Come on down Paige.” Paige walks down the stairs and all the guys look. Paige’s eyes widen. “Roman?”  
......................................................................  
Roman checks Paige out and smirks. Damn she looks good, “Yes Paige?”  
“What are you doing here?” Paige looks at Jason who chuckles, “This is the man you are going to be marrying.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yeah. Roman is the guy I was telling you about.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“Nope.” Paige bites her lip and Roman just smiles a heart stopping smile. “I promise Paige. I will treat you like a goddess, queen, whatever. But I will never hurt you in any way whatsoever… Unless it’s in some uh, extracurricular activities if you know what I mean.” Roman smirks wickedly and Paige shakes her head. “But in all realness, I promise to treat you right and I will spend the whole month telling you whatever you want to know about me.”  
“And it’s only fair that I do the same for you. This may not be as bad as I thought it was going to be.”  
“Well you know I would never EEEEEEVER do what Tommy did.”  
“Heh, I see what you did there, and I believe you Roman.” Jason smirks, “And you said you were going to punch me in the face.” Paige rolls her eyes, “Shut up JayJay. You are so annoying sometimes.”  
“Annoyingly charming you said.”  
“Oh god, why did I have to say that?”  
...................................................................... 

~2 ½ Weeks Later~

 

“Ooooo how lucky are you?” Ryder smirks looking at Dean and Roman talking then turning back to Paige and smirking. “I don’t know I guess pretty lucky, I mean, I do have a crush on him.”  
“And now you’re marrying him. How about them odds?” Paige looks at the beautiful engagement ring on her left hand. It was her dream ring and Roman slid it on her finger the day they met. Jason confessed he helped Roman pick it out since he knew, because of Ted that it was the ring Paige had always wanted.  
A topazery engagement ring. A vintage ring style with a topaz stone in the middle Paige thought it was beautiful. And there was already a matching wedding band with it Roman told her that she would of course get at the wedding, but he showed her and it was a gorgeous set. She had just picked up Roman’s wedding band today.  
“Well Teddy and JayJay and Roman were all moving my stuff into Roman’s house and yeah. It’s all just weird… Now I know what moving way too fast is.”  
“Well, to be fair, you have a chance to take things slow. It’s not like you have to have sex with him right after you get married, or before for that matter. Just take things slow after it happens. I mean it’s not like you can’t do that.”  
“True. I think we can work with that. It’s been about 2 ½ weeks since I found out Roman was the one I was marrying and we’ve been going on as a dating couple, just with huge ass steps like moving in together, and of course marriage. But Roman told me he would wait as long as it took for me to get comfortable… And he means it! Like just the other day he turned me down cause I was, well, yeah.”  
“Woooow… I can’t see how he didn’t take advantage of your readiness. I mean look at you, any guy in their right mind would think you’re bangable and would take advantage given the chance… And ewe.”  
“I know right? We’re beauties to behold… And oh come now, I spared you the words, but I was just showing you the example.”  
“I know but still.” Paige smacks herself in the forehead. “I still have to go get a dress.”  
“Oh a wedding ceremony yay!”  
“Of course! But a small one. Only our families and close friends, and I guess you and Dean too.” Paige smirks wickedly as Ryder rolls her eyes and smacks Paige in the arm. “Ow haha, come on I’m playing, I can’t have a wedding without my maid of honor, you.”  
“Damn straight.”  
“And by the looks of it, Dean will be Roman’s best man.”  
“They better be since they are best friends.”  
“I know… I’m only having two other bridesmaids and he’s got two other groomsmen. And JayJay is gonna be walking me down the aisle.”  
“Awe. So when can we go wedding dress shopping for you?”  
“This weekend? We are going to be finishing up with the wedding, JayJay is paying for it he said. And I don’t wanna be cooped in the house with nothing to do cause I may slip up because I think Roman is like really hot. And I can’t let him do me and leave me. I need to make sure it’s not all just an act… I just… Can’t be sure right now.”  
“I completely understand.” The girls look over as the guys walk over and they both stand up and wrap their arms around their guy. “Ready to go?”  
“Yep.”  
“Bye Ryder. See you this weekend.”  
“Bye Angel, see you.” Roman and Paige walk off one way and Ryder and Dean walk the other. That night Paige was laying her head on Roman’s chest and he was rubbing her back. “Rome?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you… getting excited about our up-coming wedding?”  
“I am. We are finishing up the planning and you are getting a dress and I are getting a tux… I honestly can’t wait. What about you?”  
“With each day I get a little more excited. Still a bit nervous. I am a mixture of emotions.” Roman and Paige picked up cuddling long before this arranged marriage ever happened. “Well get some rest sweetheart. We have a busy rest of the week filled with wedding planning and dates.”  
“Okay Rome.” Paige yawns and closes her eyes before falling asleep. Roman smiles and kisses her head. “God give me strength. I promised her I would wait until she was comfortable with all of this, to show her I’m not like the others. But it is really hard when I have the woman of my dreams.” Roman closes his eyes and falls asleep as well.  
......................................................................  
~Wedding Day~  
Ryder sits in the back looking Paige over as she finished getting ready for her big day. “Well Angel, how do ya feel?”  
“Really, reeeaaallllyyy nervous.”  
“It’s going to be fine. Roman’s jaw will be on the floor when he sees you. You look gorgeous.” Paige blushes a bit, “Thanks RyRy. I have had butterflies literally all day.”  
“Well if you’re worried you were going to make a fool of yourself don’t. Roman will be the one stumbling over himself at the sight of you wow! So glad we got this dress.”  
“And you look absolutely stunning in your dress.”  
“Hey, Red is my color. And this dress is killer.”  
“Yes, yes it is.” The two look over at Becky and Sasha walk in and squeal excitedly. “Paige you look soooooooooooo adorable!” Sasha and Becky run over as quickly as they can and hug the woman. Ryder soon joins them and they hug and giggle and talk until they hear the door open and see Teddy and Jason walk in. “Oh my god… Paige… You look beautiful!”  
“Thanks Teddy.” Ted walks over and kisses her cheek then moves to the side and lets Jason walk to her. “Well?”  
“I don’t regret making this deal… Paige, you look absolutely amazing… I feel like a proud father.”  
“Jesus JayJay relax…”  
“We are almost ready, everyone needs to get into position.” Sasha, Becky, Ryder and Teddy all walk out of the room and Paige and Jason stay behind, Paige holding onto Jason’s arm and smiling. “How are you feeling?”  
“Nervous, a little excited, and happy… Actually happy.”  
“Good. I take it your month went well then.”  
“It went splendid to be honest. I really do like this man, but I’m getting nervous because it is so soon and such a huge step.”  
“I know… It will be okay though.”  
“I know.” Paige watches through the small window at the people getting in place. Roman was first to talk down with his mother, then it was Sasha and Jey, then Becky and Seth Rollins walk down together, then Ryder and Dean follow up. Then everyone stands up and turns around as Jason and Paige walk out of the door and make their way to the entrance of the aisle. Once they get there they stop and everyone gasps in awe. Paige glances at Roman and he is staring at her in pure amazement. Jason smirks and walks Paige down the aisle, smiling at the people she passed, watching people take pictures of her.  
Then she saw Ted crying and she just shook her head. They got to the end of the aisle for Roman to receive her and they stopped. Jason turned her to look at him and he whispered, “I am so proud of you.” And he kissed her head and she hugged him. Roman then walked to her and shook hands with Jason as he went to sit down and Roman took Paige’s hand with the engagement ring he got for her on it and kissed it, then walked her over to the priest and the faced each other. “You look absolutely stunning… This is the happiest day of my life…”  
“Thanks Roman… This isn’t bad at all.” The Priest looks at them then at the audience. “Shall we begin?” They nod. “We are gathered here today…”  
......................................................................  
~Later~  
Paige holds onto Roman as he picks her up bridal style, and carries her to the house which Jimmy had already unlocked. She was giggling and Roman was smirking. She was having a lot of fun, the reception was a blast and Paige was as sober as sober could be. Roman was sober as well, he didn’t want to drink if she wasn’t and didn’t want to make a fool out of himself to his new wife, even though she has seen him drunk a few times.  
“Romey.”  
“Yes?”  
“Today was the best day of my life… Just like yours.” Roman smiles at that. “I’m so glad you feel that way.”  
“Romey?”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.” Roman stopped dead in his tracks and almost dropped Paige. Not because he didn’t feel the same way, he loved her so much back, but shock that she had said it first. Paige thought maybe she shouldn’t have said that so she turned her head and shrank down a bit. “Sorry Roman… I shouldn’t have said that… Just forget it…”  
“No Paige baby please… I’m not mad you said it... I’m just shocked.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“Well after the month, I didn’t plan on hearing you say it this early… I kinda figured I would be saying it first. But please don’t think like that because… I love you too… I love you so much. I always have.” Roman leans down and captures his new wife’s lips. He pulls away and she grabs his face and pulls him back down and presses their lips together gently. Roman tilts his head and deepens the kiss this time and his tongue pokes at Paige’s bottom lip and she opens her mouth in compliance.  
They made out for maybe 5 minutes before pulling away completely. “Wow, babygirl that was out first make out session.”  
“Hmm, and there are plenty more to come.”  
“Baby steps my love. Baby steps.”  
“I know… Maybe I will come along quicker than I think.”  
“You go at the rate you wanna go at, I don’t wanna rush you and scare you or freak you out and make you shut me out and not be able to look at me again.”  
“I know… Now can we please go inside? I’m sure you’re tired of holding my ass and I want out of this dress before it gets dirty.”  
“I could hold you all day. You’re as light as a feather.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Not possible.” Roman opens the door to their house and steps inside with her then closes the door and has Paige lock it for him, then carries her to their bedroom. “Now that you have carried me across the threshold, can you set me down?”  
“Of course.” Roman sets Paige down. “Now, start unlacing please.” Roman unlaces Paige’s dress and she steps out of it being in nothing but panties. She kicked off her shoes at the reception when Randy made her dance like 50 songs with him that asshat. And it’s not like Roman and Paige haven’t seen each other naked, since they live together it was bound to happen sooner or later. Doesn’t mean that they have slept together…. Yet.  
Paige gets her pajamas on and goes to wash the makeup off her face as Roman gets out of his tux and puts on sweatpants. He then crawls in bed and Paige joins him moments later. They start cuddling, Paige resting her head on Roman’s chest and Roman rubbing her back. “Today was amazing Rome.”  
“Yes it was… I can’t believe it happened.”  
“Me either… This arranged marriage thing didn’t suck so bad after all.” Roman kisses Paige’s head and she smiles. They both fall asleep within minutes after a long day.  
...................................................................... 

#### ~One Year Later~

Paige and Roman walk into Jason and Ted’s house hand-in-hand, they have some big news to share with everyone. It was Jason’s birthday so her and Roman went out and got something really nice for him and Ted to enjoy, not anything naughty, there are kids present. They got them something like that to give to them later that night.  
They look around and are greeted by everyone. Jason, Ted, Ryder, Dean, Jey, Jon, Sasha, Becky, Seth, Randy, Orion, Wade, Trace and Dolph. And of course her niece and nephew. “Hey guys!”  
“Hey you two, how is the married life?” Paige looks at Roman and smiles, “It is actually… amazing… I got comfortable with it a lot faster than I thought I would.”  
“It surprised us both.” There were cheers before Paige quieted them down. “Now we do have something we have to tell you all… Do you guys know how I wasn’t feeling well last month?” Everyone nods, “Well, I know why…”  
“Are you gonna die? Are you contagious?”  
“Jey… I swear to god… shush!”  
“Quiet Uce.”  
“Continue darling.”  
“Right, well I went to the doctor and… I’m pregnant.” Everyone looks at Paige and Roman with big smiles on their faces, “Congratulations!”  
“Wait! There is more.” Everyone stops and looks at the couple and Paige looks at Roman, “This you can tell them.” Roman smiles down at his wife proudly then looks at everyone with a huge smile. “We’re having twins.” Everyone runs over and Roman and Paige get separated. The girls plus Ted, Trace, Orion and Seth (after they shake Roman’s hand and pat him on the back) go over to Paige and hug her tight and smile happily with her. Then once all the excitement does down, they all get back to the party. When it gets real late people start leaving, passing along more congratulations to Roman and Paige with hugs as they leave. Jason goes over to Paige and hugs her tight. “I am so happy for you.”  
“Thank you.” Ted is putting the kids to bed and Paige yawns and leans against Roman, “Those two have the right idea… I’m tired.”  
“We will leave in a minute baby.” Roman hands Jason the naughty present and Jason smirks wickedly. “Gee thanks you two, I will definitely make sure I use this… I mean, it is still my birthday and Teddy still has to give me his present, if you know what I mean.” Jason wiggles his eyebrows and Ted giggles as Paige stares at them, “Oh my god, just don’t wake your kids up. You shit heads would keep me up some nights when you got it on hard.”  
“Not my fault JayJay knows what he’s doing.” Ted smirks and Paige smacks her forehead. “And on that note, Roman and I are going to leave I am tired and I want to get to bed. I am going to sleep all day while Roman goes to work.”  
“I will be making sure to wake her up on my lunch though. Because I am going to definitely going to wake her up when I get home… If you know what I mean.”  
“Oh my god I am done with you guys I am leaving.” Paige stands up and Roman gets up behind her and picks her up, “Not without me.” Roman and Paige share a quick kiss and say bye to Jason and Ted and walk out to their car. Roman puts her in and gets in then starts the car and drives off.  
Roman drives home with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the counsel holding Paige’s left hand. Roman looks down at her and when he is at a stoplight and smiles and kisses her hand, causing her to smile. Once they get home they go inside and change into their pajamas and relax in bed together cuddled up. Paige was really glad that she agreed to this, or else she would have missed out on the greatest man ever. And a chance at true love. Roman was glad that Paige got used to this and gradually fell in love with him so he could show her what a real man was supposed to do with his girl and how he was supposed to treat her. Roman looks at his sleeping wife on his chest and smiles, “Thank you for giving me a chance.” He kisses her head and she smiles in her sleep. “Thank you for doing something you never would have thought you would ever have to do, and let me love you… And mostly, thank you for loving me back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the bridesmaid and Maid of Honor dresses:  
> https://media-api.theknot.com/images/6b118125-3fc5-bd4c-1fe3-22427687b999?quality=75
> 
> Here is the wedding dress:  
> http://www.demetriosbride.com/wedding-dresses/ilissa/553
> 
> And here is the engagement ring with the wedding band:  
> http://www.modwedding.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/topazery-engagement-rings-15-123113.jpg


End file.
